Optical imaging devices receive light from a target with an image sensor that outputs image data which is interpreted by a processor which performs signal and/or image processing.
Often times an optical imager may be portable and wireless in nature thereby providing added flexibility. In these circumstances, such imagers form part of a wireless network in which data collected within the terminals is communicated to a host computer situated on a hardwired backbone via a wireless link. For example, the imagers may include a radio or transceiver for communicating with a remote computer.
Efforts regarding such systems have led to continuing developments to improve their versatility, practicality and efficiency.